Cookie Boy
by PearlBlue5
Summary: Another boy. Good Cookies. And Akane? Will Ranma finally feel threatened enough to do something and confront Akane?


**Cookie Boy. **

**Another Boy. Good Cookies. And Akane?**

**Hey! I'm finally writing a Ranma one-shot. I love Ranma and Akane. They are really a cute couple! :D I tried to make it good. Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ of any of the characters from it. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, I am simply making a fanfiction and am making no profit from this.**

* * *

It was a sunny late afternoon in Nerima, Tokyo. In the kitchen of a familiar dojo was a young women, Tendo, Akane. She was covered in flour and her apron was a mess, but she promised herself she would stay like this till she completed her goal.

What was her difficult task you ask?

Baking cookies.

You see, Akane may have been a strong fighter, a pretty girl and good at school, but she could not cook. Her food was positively lethal, but today she wanted to cook. Today she just wanted to bake cookies, edible cookies, for Ranma, her reluctant fiancé.

Akane had woken up early on her Sunday off from school. She had been baking from dusk till late afternoon when she had finally baked the perfect batch of cookies, as perfect as she could ever bake. She wrote down her final recipe and even tasted her cookies before she went to find Ranma. But first, she placed the cookies in a tray and went to change from her messy clothes.

After Akane was all cleaned up she took a small plate from the tray of cookies with her as she set out to find the missing Ranma.

Of course, Ranma has woken to the sounds of Akane cooking that Sunday and promptly left to Uc-chan's to avoid any lethal food poisoning which usually ensued the sounds Akane was making.

Akane still searched late into the evening for him. With her hope crushed she walked into the kitchen. She knew where he went. She didn't need him to tell her. Her heart was broken, but her pride wouldn't let her admit it.

Taking her small tray of cookies she sat down on the porch watching the sun set. The setting gave her the oddest feeling of loneliness and she didn't realize as tears began to form at her eyes.

"Hey are you going to eat those cookies?" a young voice remarked, shaking Akane from her thoughts.

She looked at him with a blank stare. No one asked something like that about her cooking, anyone that knew her that was. This boy had an unfamiliar face, but a kind smile. In her sudden reaction to his voice, she had forgotten to wipe her tears.

"Hey, don't go crying on me!" he exclaimed rushing in through the gate from his spot on the sidewalk. He came up beside her and sat down. "You okay?" he asked.

This boy was really sweet. She nodded her head after a pause in response. A sudden rush of loneliness filled Akane, she thought of Ranma.

"So… can I take a few cookies to go?" he asked.

"Sure,… but I don't know if-" Akane started to warn him, but he cut in taking cookies and biting one.

"Hey these are the best cookies I've ever had! You have to make these for me again! I'm Tomaru, Hikaru by the way. I'll take a few to go 'kay? Come over Saturday to my house and bring these kay. I love them. I live down the street! House 6895," he said rushing off on the side walk in great haste taking a big pile of the cookies with him.

Akane was shocked. He had just eaten her cookies, smiled and run off. He seemed completely fine! And he said he loved them! Loved them!

In her shock it finally hit her that she had never introduced herself. Akane ran out onto the sidewalk and called after him, "I'm Tendo, Akane! Thank-YOU!"

She had never really met anyone quite like him. She smiled, Hikaru had really cheered her up. With a little bounce in her step she reached for the plate of left over cookies. There were now only 3 left. She confidently strode back into the house wiping her tears.

There, walking in after, was none other than Ranma. "Hey 'Kane, wow Kasumi's cookies eh? Their going really fast like always. I'll take one. You should really learn to cook from her," he started smartly.

Akane snapped. She turned with her trusty mallet in her hand. "Ranma no BAKA!" Her mood was ruined, but her promise not.

* * *

The whole week Akane had been in a great mood. She knew for a fact that Hikaru didn't go to her school or he would know of her cooking or she would've at least seen him before, but she hadn't. She was also more than eager to prove herself in her newly found baking skills.

Ranma was more confused than ever when he found Akane racing home Friday after school.

"Hey 'Kane, you aren't planning on cooking this weekend are you?"

"Yes I am Ranma, any problems with that?" she replied completely unfazed by his words, too happy.

* * *

Once home, Akane explained to Kasumi about how a boy wanted to eat her cookies so she would have to practice to get them right.

"Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"No," Akane responded quickly. "A boy down the street from ours, he really liked mine last time, so he told me to come over tomorrow. I want to bake them real good."

Kasumi looked a little worried, but helped her sister never the less.

Akane baked and practiced on Friday. Her first batch came out perfectly and Kasumi was more than proud. When Soun Tendo found out, he went on crying for hours about how his daughter was "cured".

Shaking her head, Akane didn't let anyone else except Kasumi and her try that small batch since Kasumi was so supportive of her. Saturday she would wake up early to make a fresh batch to show Hikaru-kun. She couldn't wait!

* * *

Early Saturday morning, everything was quiet in the Tendo household, except for the sounds of someone working out in the dojo and someone else cooking in the kitchen.

Ranma was in the dojo of course, in deep thought. He was upset that he wasn't allowed to eat one of Akane's "cured" cookies. He tried not to let it bother him, but it still bugged him while training. She always told him to test her food. He always ate it first, it felt odd for it no longer to be that way.

Akane was busying herself in the kitchen cooking up a storm. She made a big batch of cookies and packed it in a nice little box with a ribbon on the top. When she was all done with her packing, Ranma came back in from his work out and furo soak. Akane had dressed up nicely and was all ready to leave.

"Where'ya going all dressed up?" Ranma asked noticing the cookie box with a little bow. It looked cute, like it was meant to impress someone.

"Nowhere..," she responded hoping Ranma wouldn't probe further. She was too excited and quickly wore her shoes and went out the door with a, "I'll be back."

Ranma was suspicious. She wouldn't let him try her good cooking, was dressed up, carrying a cute package, was in the kitchen in all morning and to top it off she wouldn't tell him a thing. He knew he shouldn't care, but he did. He cared and it hurt to see her leave. It felt like he was replaced.

* * *

Ranma followed Akane that day, leaving a large gap and watching from the trees.

He didn't have to travel far, Akane had just travelled down the street with a little hop in her stride. It hurt a little to watch her so happy and Ranma didn't know why.

Finding a good spot in a tree, Ranma watched as Akane walked up to a house and rang the doorbell.

A young boy opened, he looked around their age. He had a silly grin on his face and Ranma immediately despised him. Why didn't Akane tell him she was going to meet another boy? Was she hiding him? Was the box for him?

"Hikaru-kun!" Akane exclaimed giving him her breath taking smile.

Ranma's chest ached with anger and the little green monster. The boy, who Ranma assumed was Hikaru, smiled funny, giddy by the same smile Ranma loved. Ranma clutched his hands in a fist ready to leap from his spot in the tree.

Then suddenly Hikaru's hand shot up and pulled Akane into the house. She gave a little yelp in protest but was excited none the less.

* * *

Ranma took a new position watching from the window his angry aura slowly leaking around him as his eyes narrowed.

"I brought the cookies," Akane started, handing the package.

"Thanks! You're the best. I told my brother all about them he's dying to taste them too," Hikaru said.

They sat awkwardly on the couch. Akane didn't know what else to say, but "Thank-you."

Hikaru now blushed realizing how pretty Akane was in the morning sunlight.

"W-Would y..you like something to drink?" he stuttered becoming conscious of her presence like any teenage boy would.

"uhhh..orange juice please," Akane responded to keep up conversation.

Hikaru got up in a rush and tripped. Akane went to help him. Getting up from her position, Hikaru tripped over her as well and they both fell back, Hikaru falling on top of her.

In their awkward position, Akane blushed and so did Hikaru, both going beet red.

"Y..you're Ak..kane-san right?" he said trying to cover up his clumsiness, forgetting he was on top of her.

She nodded pushing him up. He finally realized her hint and scurried off her getting her orange juice.

When he returned he apologized and said he would try a cookie right away and tell her how it was. It was his way of making her stay longer.

* * *

From where Ranma was hiding the view was horrible. This _boy_ first took Akane's cooking, then fell on top of her, forgot about getting off, and then proceeded to taste her cooking before Ranma did. The boy was certainly taking his own sweet time and Akane had not bothered to pelt him into space yet. She was even happy when coming over here.

It became apparent to Ranma what he was up against, a rival. He was angry to no end, feeling replaced and discontent with how the boy was being treated by Akane. Normally, he would confront his rivals head on like Shinnosuke, but today he wanted to see how Akane would act around him. He was curious if it was anything like how she acted around him.

* * *

"Wow, your cookies are amazing Akane-san!" Hikaru exclaimed sounding almost like Ryouga.

"Please just call me Akane," she said blushing. "Thank-you, no one has ever liked my cooking before."

Hikaru looked up. Akane was beautiful, she seemed smart, healthy and cooked really well. "Any guy, who can't see how special you are is stupid," he suddenly blurted out flushed.

Akane suddenly became nervous her thoughts fluttering to Ranma. She shook her head slightly to get him out of her head, but Hikaru took it wrong.

"If you want-, I mean… w..w-we could get together," Tomaru-san started.

"I ca..can't, I have a...a fiancé," Akane replied starting to get up. She didn't like where this was headed.

"Is he the guy who made you cry?" Hikaru asked.

Akane felt vulnerable frozen in her spot. She shook her head.

"I better go," she started and walked to the door.

"He is isn't he?" Hikaru said not getting up yet or making eye contact with her. He didn't need to, he knew his words were getting through. "Why do you still like him? The cookies were for him weren't they? Don't bother with guys like him." Hikaru was now slowly getting up and walking towards Akane.

Akane's eyes began to water. "I…I.. just want to…," Akane mummbled then overwhelmed by what she was about to confess, she ran out of the house.

She closed the door before Hikaru could stop her and didn't break a single stride as she ran to back home.

* * *

Ranma watched from the bush, suddenly confused. They had gotten in some argument, he knew that. Ranma couldn't hear a thing, but he realized Akane had not hit the boy and that gave him a stab in his heart. Did she like this boy? Is that why she didn't hit him?

As he turned to see Akane walk out of the house Ranma saw tears in her eyes and suddenly he found him self running after her.

* * *

Kasumi was humming as she cooked lunch in the kitchen. The birds sang outside with her as she busied herself. Hearing someone come in, she assumed it to be Akane.

"Welcome back! How were the cookies Akane?" she cheerily asked.

Akane looked at her, trying to hide her puffy eyes.

"Oh my," Kasumi exclaimed.

Akane ran upstairs to her bedroom to settle into deep thought.

"I thought the cookies were a good this time," Kasumi thought out loud. Seconds later Ranma stormed in through the door.

"Where's Akane?" he asked Kasumi.

"Akane is up in her room Ranma, but I don't think she wants to see anyone-" she was cut off by Ranma running off.

* * *

All Ranma could think right now was that stupid boy, Ranma had already forgotten his name, had hurt Akane. He wanted to know who he was? Why she was happy? And if he had been replaced. Ranma wanted answers and he wanted to beat the boy to the pulp. Surprisingly, this time he went for the answers first.

He burst into Akane's duck labeled room door. She looked up from her bed tears falling from her eyes. She had been thinking over what Hikaru had said about Ranma.

"Akane, do you like him now?" Ranma asked .

"What?" she exclaimed confused. How did Ranma know about anything?

"You know that guy, you gave your cookies to," he said trying to rush to the point.

"WHY DOES IT CONCERN YOU WHAT I DO? HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW I WENT THERE?" She screamed pulling out her mallet. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

Ranma was pelted through the Nerima sky.

* * *

Down in the kitchen Kasumi sighed, "I warned him."

* * *

After landing in some god-foresaken spot, he raced back to the house furious. Akane didn't bother answering a single question. When Ranma reached the Tendo house he noticed everyone sitting down for lunch. Quickly he rushed to get his spot next to Akane's.

Still in rage he ill-mannerly ate his lunch at a fast pace avoiding his father's attempts to steal his food. When he was done he commented, "Well I didn't know Akane, that all it took to win you over were some sweet words and compliments to your cooking. It's scary, if I complemented your cooking once, I could already be married to a stupid tomboy like you!"

Akane, still eating, spilled over with anger. Taking out her trusty mallet, she pelted him into the ground this time with a, "Ranma no BAKA!"

_Why do you still like him? _

The question haunted her.

* * *

The following Sunday, Akane did not wake up early. She was too scared. She didn't want to cook anymore. Her and Ranma didn't talk all morning and all of yesterday. He was busy practicing in the dojo as usual.

As Ranma practiced he reflected on Akane. He knew she was still mad, but he was happy she wasn't cooking. A part of him was jealous that another man ate Akane's "cured" cooking. He was upset she baked it for someone else, it was obvious that this other man had fallen for Akane's charms and as always she was oblivious. She was completely oblivious of what she did to people with her smile.

Ranma heard sounds from the kitchen familiar sounds. He stopped thinking. Was she going to see the other guy again?

* * *

Akane stepped into the kitchen.

"Kasumi onee-chan?" she asked.

"Yes, Akane?" Kasumi replied.

Kasumi was the only one she felt she could trust. She was so kind and so nice, it reminded her of the safety her mother brought.

"Kasumi, I want to bake cookies today," Akane started looking at the floor.

"For Hikaru-kun?" Kasumi asked innocently.

"N..n-no for Ranma." Akane looked to the ground blushing once more.

Kasumi smiled her big warm smile. "You can have the kitchen."

* * *

Ranma ran towards the kitchen. If she was going to bake for that man again it would really piss him off. He felt the sudden urge to stop her from ever cooking in her life, if she would cook for the another man. Ranma didn't like anyone else taking his place, especially when it came to Akane. Her cooking wasn't good anyways, but now, when it was good he couldn't eat it. He felt jealous and hurt.

Running into the kitchen he pushed the door open.

"Akane!" he screamed.

In front of him he saw Akane turn around. Her hair was tousled, her apron slightly dusted with flour, and her hands were holding a tray of perfect looking unbaked cookies ready to be put in the open oven. She looked messy, but that moment she smiled at Ranma.

Ranma's whole world fell apart with that smile. At that moment, she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him, in her floured apron and messy hair. He did not want to share her with anyone. She made all her cooking with so much love and right now he couldn't bare to see her giving that love to someone else. He thought she was still mad, but right now she was smiling and that was all that mattered to him.

"Ranma?" Akane responded confused by him staring at her for a few seconds.

"Uhh…ummm," he started at a loss of words.

"Are you here just to laugh? Because honestly I don't have time for that," she spitefully said turning back to the overn and putting the cookies in.

Right then Ranma could see Akane all grown up with kids of her own baking cookies with them and cleaning up their mess. He could see her as a mother and a wife, the only fiancé he ever saw himself married to, but now in his imagination he saw the other boy's children running around and it made his blood boil.

"Don't make cookies for him!" Ranma yelled randomly.

Akane turned around and faced him blankly.

"Why not! He appreciates it!" she shouted back.

Ranma realized that Akane was still angry and that he had nothing to say in return.

* * *

Akane showed her back to Ranma again as she began to clean up her mess. Akane couldn't believe that she wanted to make cookies for him now. He was such a jerk! How could he tell her who to make her cookies for!

"B-b…because I want to eat your cooking," Ranma randomly stated after a few minutes, confusing Akane.

She turned around and faced him with a confused look on her face.

"Don't make me say it again Akane, you asked why not. I answered," Ranma said in a serious voice looking at the ground avoiding her eyes.

"But you're the one who said my cooking was toxic! And you don't even bother to stick around when I'm done! How do you expect to eat it then," Akane exclaimed.

"Well it is toxic!" Ranma yelled back.

"That doesn't even make sense! Why do you want to eat it then? If its so horrible, DON'T EAT IT!

"Because I don't want HIM to eat it," Ranma blurted out loudly in the heat of their fight.

Akane didn't say anything, she looked up into Ranma's eyes. He had his head turned trying to avoid her gaze. His cheeks were ablaze and his eyes kept moving to the side so he could still glance at her. It was kind of cute, she could feel her cheeks blushing too.

In a meek voice she responded "Thank-you."

It was the sweetest response Ranma had ever heard.

**!**

* * *

The trance was broken. Ranma cursed under his breath at the stupid cookies that weren't meant for him. That boy was lucky to have her cookies, her smiles and her thank-yous. This was one of the first he'd ever heard and he knew it meant he'd finally done something right.

Akane had moved over and taken the cookies out of the oven.

They looked a perfect golden brown with beautiful melted chocolate chips.

"He's a lucky man," was all Ranma said as he turned around and walked away. His chest was aching. He felt replaced, he felt second-place, a position that Ranma, the greatest marital artist of all, was never used to.

As he walked out of the kitchen Akane weakly called out to him, "They're for you."

The world suddenly felt odd and Ranma's insides felt like jelly. He had never actually wanted to try Akane's cooking, but he finally had the chance.

"But please don't say anything mean about them, I tried really hard and if you say something I'll just have to give the-" Akane started rambling.

Ranma quickly took a hot cookie. It was still hot in his hands, but it was soft, like Akane. It was cute, round and brown. And Ranma was nervous, very nervous, as he slowly lifted the cookie into his mouth. The cookie had cooled in his hand and in his mouth it had a warm taste. The cookie was sweet and melted in his mouth. The melted chocolate covered his mouth in an irresistible sticky substance that was wonderful to the taste. It was the best cookie he'd ever had!

Akane was frozen silent as she saw Ranma smiling. He gulped and then exclaimed, "These are actually good!"

Akane smiled so happily she felt as if she could fly of the planet. Ranma said something nice about her cooking, even if it wasn't the best, and he'd survived.

"It's so good I could marry-" Ranma began, cutting himself off and while blushing.

He couldn't believe that another man had eaten these cookies. These same cookies that Akane had made with love for him, it made him boil with jealously, but this moment could not be ruined by those thoughts, as her smiled drove them away.

* * *

Akane couldn't help but wonder if the cookie had made Ranma want to marry her. His last line had started off like that, but she didn't want to go too far off from reality.

"Ranma," she chuckled smiling.

He looked around blushing at her smile confused.

"You're so messy," Akane continued reaching up on her tippy toes to pat away the crumbs. As she did his mouth was inches away from her own and she wondered how it would feel to kiss those lips in front of her.

* * *

Akane's lips were inches from Ranma's and he could only think of kissing her right then and there. As she patted away at his crumbs Ranma leaned his head in. Suddenly, Akane stopped her movement and dropped her hands. Her eyes stared into Ranma's before falling to his lips in a trance. His followed as well and in a matter of seconds he pressed his chocolate covered lips over her clean ones, for the kiss they'd waited so long for.

The kiss was short, warm and covered with sticky chocolate, but it was their first real kiss.

Ranma's hands had come around Akane's waist and pulled her into him and her hands we at her sides crushed into her, but she had never felt better in her life.

As they came apart Ranma blushed beet red and jumped away from her.

"Akane..," Ranma started in a somber voice that disappointed Akane so much.

She hopped he wasn't regretting his action.

"Yes?" she meekly replied.

"What's that guy's name again? I have to beat him up now," Ranma explained coming closer to her again.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he touched my fiancé," Ranma mumbled his lips still sticky with the cookie.

That was all he needed to say to get Akane to smile her beautiful smile. Her lips were covered with chocolate and it gave Ranma a strange sense of pride to know he put it there.

"No need, I won't go near Hikaru ever again," Akane promised.

And with that, Ranma swooped down once more for one last chocolate cookie kiss.

…

..

.

* * *

**The end! Too waffy? This is my first Ranma fanfiction on the site, I've been trying to write one for a while so I settled on a long-ish(longer than i normally write) one-shot. My original story plot is really long and complicated, it includes an OC who is a wedding planner that Soun and Genma hired.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one!**

**Until next time,**

**Pearlblue5**


End file.
